1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a method and an apparatus for evaluating the feeling of hitting generated by a golf club when a golfer hits a golf ball by means of a golf club.
2. Description of the Related Art
Evaluation of a golf club has hitherto been performed by use of the hardness (flexure) of a shaft called flex and the torque of a shaft. Moreover, evaluating a torsional characteristic of a golf club by measurement of a torsional frequency of the golf club having a head, a shaft, and a grip has also been put forward (JP-A-5-118952).